Emotional Rollercoaster of a Week
by lja136
Summary: In a week with no big ghost threats, what could go wrong? For Sam, everything. At least everything has its upside. DxS oneshot; kinda AU


Origonaly, I had written this story with my own characters, but I was able to trandlate it fairly well to a DP fanfic. Just imagine that Amity Park is in Washington; I origionaly wrote it with the field trip in Seattle and I couldn't figure out how to modify that to be more accurate.

No PP, although everyone knows Danny's secret

I don't own any of the characters, except for Erica (who is modeled after a few of my friends)

* * *

Today, my science class is going on a field trip. This is, fortunately, one of the classes I have with the guy I like. Our class is just waiting outside, in the cold, for the bus.

"Why did Mr. Lancer make us get here so early when the bus isn't even on time," I complained. Yes, my friends and I STILL have Mr. Lancer for a teacher. Sad, but true. I yawned; normally I'd still be getting ready for school.

"The bus is only a couple minutes late, see?" Danny (AKA the guy I like) said, pointing to a bus heading our way down the hill.

We piled onto the bus, Danny and I sitting together. He ended up with the seat next to the window, but I didn't complain about it. I didn't care where I sat.

"My hands are cold," I complained, trying to warm my hands up on my neck. Most people would wonder why is it that my hands are the only thing I'm complaining about being cold, considering I wore my usual midriff-showing tank top and skirt. I soon gave up trying to warm up my hands, deciding to deal with the cold for now.

"That's one advantage to wearing a coat," Danny replied, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "For once, my hands aren't cold." To prove his statement, he placed his warm hands over mine. I wouldn't be surprised if I blushed just then; in fact, I'd be surprised if I hadn't. After a couple minutes, he pulled his hands away. In response, I pouted for a second before it was interrupted by another yawn.

"I think I'll sleep the way there," I told Danny before slumping, or "slunching" as my old friend, Erica, would've said. She and I are still pretty close friends, even though we go to different schools. I can't say how many times we've spent over an hour talking on the phone together. Anyways, back to the story. Normally when I fall asleep in a car or a bus, I have a window to my left. I leaned to my left out of habit, but instead of leaning on a window, I leaned on Danny's arm. I focused my mind on Danny, listening for any clue that he didn't want me leaning on him. When I didn't notice any, I let myself fall asleep right there.

I woke up as the bus was maneuvering through downtown Seattle. _We're almost there!_ I thought before I realized I was still lying on Danny. I sat up.

"Sorry," I apologized "Usually I have something to lean on when I fall asleep."

"It's ok," he said, laughing a little. Our eyes met for a second before he turned to look out the window. "Hey, we're here!"

I looked past Danny and out the window. Sure enough, there was the familiar courtyard for the Pacific Science Center. Personally, I thought that a trip to the Pacific Science Center was something you'd do in elementary school. I've been here so many times, I lost count when I was six, which was saying something considering I was counting in the forties by the time I was three.

Anyways, I'm digressing again. I won't go into detail about the trip, but we were allowed free reign as long as long as we checked in once in a while. Danny and I stayed together the whole trip, taking turns dragging each other to the next exhibit.

On the bus ride back to school, Danny and I talked the whole half-hour about the various exhibits. We were talking about things like how choppy the animatronics' movements were, how annoying the bug robot at the start of the bug exhibit was, and our thoughts on the laser show.

We got back to school about five minutes into sixth period.

As I was getting off the bus, I lost my balance and fell.

"Sam!" I herd Danny shout. He "went ghost" and flew out of the bus, catching me right before I face-planted onto the cement. As he was helping me up, I realized something.

"You're lucky Tucker isn't in this class," I joked, poking his hand, which he had accidentally placed on my breast.

"Sorry," he mumbled, moving his hand down to my stomach. I laughed as I noticed a bit of a blush on Danny's cheeks.

When I tried standing again, something else became apparent. "I twisted my ankle," I said to anyone who cared, which was just Danny and Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Fenton, could you take Ms. Manson to the nurse's office? The rest of you head to 6th period." Mr. Lancer said, dismissing the other kids. Danny, still as Phantom, lifted me up and flew me to the nurse's office.

When we got there, Danny set me down and transformed back into Phantom as the nurse walked in. He made his way back to class as the nurse started asking me the standard questions (Name, grade, teacher, what happened, what hurts, etc). Soon, she had my foot wrapped in an ace bandage and she had written a note to allow me to take the elevators instead of the stairs. I was dismissed back to class with a half an hour left of school.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, aside from some standard ghost attacks. Just the Box Ghost and Skulker, so we had minimum problems. I guess the next big thing that happened was the day after in 6th period.

"Sam, you got a call from the office," my Social Studies teacher, Ms. Sanders told me. "They want you down in the counselor's office. They said you can bring a friend with you."

"Danny?" I didn't even have to finish my question; he was already getting up.

"What do you think this is about?" I asked when we were in the hall. I still had a bit of a limp from Monday.

"I have no idea," he replied, speeding to the elevator button. I caught what he was doing in time to hit the button right before him.

We made our way to the counselor without another word. I tried to mentally prepare myself for the worst, and I was glad I had Danny there if it came to that.

The sympathy and worry in the counselor's expression told me I was right to prepare.

"Sit down," she told us, motioning to a couple chairs on one side of the room. We obeyed. "Your friend, Erica died last night." Her words were like a spike in my chest. My eyes started to tear up and I felt Danny place a reassuring hand on my leg. "We don't know exactly what killed her yet. She was found still alive-but just barely. She said that you and Selina get all her stuff." She left, leaving Danny and I alone.

With the counselor out of the room, I couldn't help but to break down crying. I covered my teary face in my hands. I felt Danny put his arm around me and I let my hands drop. Instead, I cried into Danny's white t-shirt. Danny hugged me as if he were protecting me from a ghost that was ten times worse than Pariah. Eventually, I sighed signaling that I had calmed down. He let go, allowing me to sit back in my chair.

"Thanks," I managed to say.

"No problem," he replied, wiping a stray strand of hair out of my face.

That was just on Wednesday; my week was far from over. There was one more hill in the emotional rollercoaster of the week.

This time, the drama happened in third period when Mr. Thompson had me running an errand for him. I was upstairs heading back to the elevators when I saw one person I hoped to never see again – Paulina. With her, among the group of "popular" kids, there was another person I thought I wouldn't have to deal with again - Dash (he was held back a year). Thankfully, the group walked past me, distracted by their own laughing. I rolled my eyes after they had passed and walked up to the elevator. I was about to press the button when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I wondered who else would be out of class at this point. I looked and saw a familiar black head of hair. It looked as if Danny had been hurt badly and knocked down. He was still trying to get up.

I ran over to Danny and knelt by him. "You ok? What happened?"

"I was getting a drink of water when I ran into Paulina. I didn't realize she was going out with Dash again. He started to attack me before I got a chance to go ghost," he explained, wincing as he tried to get up.

"Looks like he beat you up pretty bad. It's possible that he broke a bone, even," I pointed out as he continued to try to stand up. I caught him as he collapsed. "Just lie down for a bit," He groaned as he rolled to his back, putting his head on my lap. I blushed, not realizing he'd do this. All of a sudden, I started to cry again. It was very unlike me to cry, especially twice in one week. I tried to hide it, but Danny noticed anyway.

"What's wrong?" He asked, reaching up to wipe a tear.

"It's just been a difficult week, between spraining my ankle, Erica dying, and now this." By that point, I was crying almost as much as the day before.

"Well, let's see if we can't change that a bit." Danny managed to sit up. He leaned in a bit but before I knew what he was doing, he had put his arm around me and brought me in to a kiss. By that point, I had forgotten that Mr. Thompson was still waiting for me to return to class.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, but it had to have been only a couple seconds. I pulled away, smiling.

"And now It's not."


End file.
